The Girl with HIV
by xxPrettyReckless
Summary: Ashley Is The New Girl At School. She meet "Mr Popular" Joe Jonas He is an all time player. Every girl wants him...Except the new girl. Why? because she is afraid.
1. Chapter 1

**Cast:  
Ashley Tisdale As Ashley Heigl  
Joe Jonas As Himself  
Miley Cyrus as Miley Lovato  
Demi Lovato As Herself  
Nick Jonas as Himself  
Selena Gomez as Selena Jonas  
Katherine Heigl As Ashley's Mom  


* * *

I looked around at my new school.  
I saw some jocks by some lockers, some cheerleaders walking towards me.  
Some skater dude skating in the hallways.**

"Ashley Heigl?" I heard a voice say

**I turned around and saw a brown haired girl about my age.**

"Yeah that's me" I said

"Miley Lovato at your service, i'm gonna show you around today" she flashed a smile. "follow me"

* * *

**After a few minutes the tour was over.  
The school was pretty big, actually bigger than my last one.**

"Where is room 20a?"

she pointed to the left "Right there"

I laughed "Oh my bad"

"Do you wanna sit with with me and my sister at lunch"

I smiled "Sure. See you later" I walked into room 20a.

**I sat down by the window and looked out of the window.**

"Excuse me but that's my seat" I heard a guy voice say.

I turned around "your seat? I can't see any name on it"

He laughed "Smart girl...I like that" he smirked and winked at me "Now get up from my seat baby"

"There is a seat behind me you can take...Oh and i'm not your baby"

**He smirked and sit on the set behind me. He does he think he is?  


* * *

**

**Suddenly before I knew it was lunch time.  
I walked into the cafeteria, I saw a hand waving at me.**

"Ashley! Over here" Miley shouted.

I walked to her "Hey" I said and sat down.

"This is My sister Demi" she said

"Hey" Demi smiled "So where are you from?"

"New york"

"Hey baby" It was the guy from english "Why are you sitting here with these two losers?"

"Urgh just leave Jonas" Demi glared at him.

"These two are my friend. Actually my only friends so far"

"I'm your friend to baby" he smirked

"I don't know who you are, but i'm sure as hell not your "baby" so just buh-bye" I waved cutely at him.

"We'll see about that" He winked and walked away.

I looked at Miley and Demi "Who is he?"

"That is Joe Jonas, He is like the most popular guy at school. Every girl wants him"

"Not me" I took a bit of my sandwich.

**I looked over at "Joe Jonas" he was sitting at a table with at least 10 other people mixed with both guys and girls.  
He looked at me and flashed a smirk then at smile afterwards.  
I have to admit he has a good smile.  


* * *

**

**Before I knew it I was at home.  
The first day of school is already over.**

I walked in "Mom are you home?"

**My mom is a nurse at the hospital, that's my we moved.  
She is probably at work right now.  
I walked into the living room and flopped down on the couch and turned on the tv,  
my favorite show was on "One tree hill".  
But I got interrupted by the doorbell.**

**I got up to the door and opened it.**

"What are you doing here?"

**I saw "Joe Jonas" In the door with a plate of cookies.  
How the hell did he found out where I live?**

He looked up "Would you look at that, you are my new neighbour" he smirked and walked in as he gave me the plate.

"Excuse me, who said you could come in? And please tell me you didn't baked those on your own"

"Would it be a crime if I did" he laughed and walked into the living room "My mom baked thoese don't worry baby."

He looked at the tv "You are kidding me, are you watching that shit too? My sister is like obsessed with it."

I followed him "That is so not shit. You can actually learn something from it."

He laughed "like what?"

"Asking people nicely if you may come in"

"Yeah sureee"

I rolled my eyes "You can leave now"

"Why are you trying to get rid of me baby?"

"urgh just leave idiot"

"Nah don't think so" he flopped down on the couch.

"great, just great" I said quietly to myself


	2. Chapter 2

**Cast:  
Ashley Tisdale As Ashley Heigl  
Joe Jonas As Himself  
Miley Cyrus as Miley Lovato  
Demi Lovato As Herself  
Nick Jonas as Himself  
Selena Gomez as Selena Jonas  
Katherine Heigl As Ashley's Mom  


* * *

**

**Before I knew it it was Tuesday morning.  
I walked down the stairs and out in the kitchen.**

"Goodmorning mamma" I said smiling at my mom.

"Goodmorning hun" she smiled "Who brought over cookies?"

"Our new neighbour, you haven't ate those have you?"

"I took one last night, they are really good"

"Okay" I took an apple "I'm gonna go"

"Take care"

"I will" I left the house and walked out to my car.

* * *

**When I arrived at school people were already there. I had trouble finding a place to park my car, but I finally got one.  
When I got out of my car I was close to get hit by another car that parked right beside mine.  
And then of course "Joe Jonas" stepped out.**

"You idiot! Couldn't you see me"

"Oh sorry baby did I hit you?"

"For the last time i'm not your "Baby" can't you get it into your head"

he smirked "You wanna be right?"

"Ew no gross"

**Then a girl about my age got out of his car.  
She had short brown hair to her shoulders.**

She hit Joe's arm "You idiot you drive like a manic"

he laughed " Would you chill you are still here"

"Urgh I knew I should have gotten Nick to drive me" she looked away from Joe and at me "oh Hey i'm Selena Joe's sister"

I smiled "I'm Ashley"

"So that's my baby's name"

I looked over at Joe "Shut up idiot"

Selena looked at Joe then at me "Are you his new girlfriend?"

"No way. Not in this life time"

"We will see about that" he winked and walked away

"Good you are too pretty to be a hump and dump"

I looked at her "Hump and dump?"

"He sleep with the girls and dump them the next day"

"I had a feeling about that"

"Come on let's go in"

**We walked inside.  
Miley and Demi walked towards us.**

"Hey Twins" Selena smiled at them

"Hey Sel" Miley smiled back

"Wait you are friends with Selena but not with Joe?" I looked at them clueless

"We are not friends with Joe because he is a jerk and all to him girls are only a game. He played me once" Demi looked at me "Just be careful with him"

"Thanks but I don't even like him. So no need to be worry"

"It's the same with his brother. Except his brother is so cute and so hot...Sometimes"

"How many "Jonas" is there?"

Selena Laughed "We are 4 actually. Me, Nick, Joe and the oldest Kevin. Me and Nick are twins"

"Is he like Joe?"

"Joe is the worse. Nick is like Joe but sweeter" Miley smiled big

"I'm guessing you like Nick" I smiled at Miley

"Like? She is obsessed" Demi said laughing

"I am not!"

* * *

**Suddenly 2 classes were over and it was time for math.  
I walked into the classroom and finds Joe sitting were I sat yesterday.**

"That's my seat"

he looked up "I can't see your name on it"

"You are sitting on it"

he stood up "Where?"

I smirked as I wrote my name as fast as possible "Right there. Not get lost"

He smirked and walked close to me "You and me tonight and we have a deal"

**I thought about it. Would I rather sit behind him then go out with him.  
I smirked at him and sat on the seat beside him. Like I would go on a date with him...Never  


* * *

After school I was on my way to the mall  
I had made plans with the girls to go shopping.  
When I arrived at the wall I saw the girls waiting for me. I parked my car then walked to them.**

"Let's use some cash" I said giggling.

* * *

**Before I knew it I was already on my way home with Selena. I have like 2 big shopping bags with me home so had Selena.  
When we arrive home I saw "Joe Jonas" outside.**

"Great" I said while I got out

Selena looked at me "Why don't you like him?"

"I know boys like him"

She smiled and hugged me "thanks for the ride"

"No problem" I pulled back and smiled at her. "oh no here he comes"

"Well bye then" she walked away

**I turned around and slowly walked to my front door, when suddenly "Joe" grabbed my wrist.**

I turned around "What?!"

He smirked "Hello to you too baby"

"What do you want Joe?"

"I'm having a party friday night"

"Good for you" I said flashing a smile

"I'm looking forward to see you" He smiled

"Yeah...Not going to happen"

"Aww come on baby"

"Don't you have a girlfriend you can annoy? Or right you don't do "girlfriends" my bad"

"I'm not "one-girl" kind a guy, but I will be it for you baby" he winked at me.

I jerked my hand away "goodbye Joe" I walked to the door

"See you tomorrow baby!" He said before leaving my lawn.

* * *

**It was Wednesday morning****  
I had just parked my car and was heading for the doors of the school.  
When I saw "Joe Jonas" Making out with some blonde barbie-doll.  
Finally I would stop bugging me.  
I smiled to myself and walked inside but accidentally bumped into someone.  


* * *

**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cast:  
Ashley Tisdale As Ashley Heigl  
Joe Jonas As Himself  
Miley Cyrus as Miley Lovato  
Demi Lovato As Herself  
Nick Jonas as Himself  
Selena Gomez as Selena Jonas  
Katherine Heigl As Ashley's Mom  


* * *

**

"I'm sorry" i heard a voice say

**I looked up, a boy around my age with curly brown hair smiled at me.**

I smiled back "no it's fine"

"I'm Nick by the way"

**Suddenly I felt a arm around my shoulders**

"Hey baby, so you have met my brother I see"

I removed his arm then looked at "nick"

"you are the other Jonas?" I looked at him.

He smiled "Is that a bad thing"

"When you are related to "Joe Jonas" then yeah"

"Aww don't be like that baby, I know you want me"

**I didn't needed to look, I could feel he smirked at me.**

"Don't you have some blonde bimbo to fuck?"

**"Nick" laughed and walked his way**.

Joe stepped in front of me "jealous I see"

"Of her? No never"

"Her name is Taylor. And baby I would rather fuck you"

"Ew get a life Jonas" I walked away

**Suddenly he grabbed my wrist and smiled at me**

"A virgin I see"

"it's none of your business"

He laughed "Are you saving yourself for Edward Cullen"

I rolled my eyes "Edward Cullen is a fictional person, and he is like 100 something old"

"Are you one of those girls who are going to wait until they got married?"

**I couldn't hold it in any longer.  
If I did he would keep on bugging me about it.**

I sighed and looked at him "no I'm one of those girl who has HIV"

**With that he let me go.  
He just stood there looking at me, didn't said a word.**

"Please don't tell anyone else"

He looked at me schoked "But how?"

"Something happened when I got born, my mom hasn't told me the story"

"i'm sorry"

I smiled "Why. It's not your fault is it?" I walked away.  


* * *

**Suddenly it was lunch time.  
I walked in to the cafeteria looking for the girls.  
I found them by the window and walked to them.**

"Hey Ashley?" I heard a voice behind me say

I turned around "What happened to The "Hey baby" part?" I looked at Joe smiling.

He flashed a smirk "I knew you liked it"

I giggled "Shut up!"

"I was wondering if we could talk?" he smiled at me

**I looked back at the girls table then back at Joe.**

"Actually I promised the girl to sit with them"

He gave me a small smile "It's cool, can I drop by your place after school?"

I smiled "Yeah sure, just be there before dinner" I walked over to the girls.  


* * *

**I was sitting in my read some English for tomorrow when the doorbell ranged.  
I drop the book on my bed and ran downstairs to open it.**

I saw Joe and smiled a bit "Hey"

he smiled back "Hey"

"Do you wanna come in?"

"I was actually wondering if you wanna go for a walk?"

I smiled a bit "Sure" and walked out to him and locked the door.  


* * *

**After a few minutes I looked slowly up on Joe.  
He was the one who wanted to talk, but he hasn't said a word during the walk so far.**

"How did you know?" he looked at me "I mean how did you found out?"

"I was born with it, my mom had it"

"Had?"

"She died when I was 5"

"And when are you going to..."

I looked at him "Die?"

**He nodded**

I shrugged "Somedays i'm really sick other days it's like now"

**We reached a bench and sat down.  
I looked over at Joe, he looked different then what he have looked the other 2 days.**

"Why do you wanna know this?"

He looked at me "Believe it or not I actually care about other people than myself"

I smiled "You know? You aren't so bad after all"

**He looked down on the ground and smiled.**

"Joe?"

He looked at me "Yeah?"

"Don't threat me differently just because i'm sick" I gave him a small smile.

"I won't"

"Promise"

He smiled a bit "I promise"  


* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Cast:  
Ashley Tisdale As Ashley Heigl  
Joe Jonas As Himself  
Miley Cyrus as Miley Lovato  
Demi Lovato As Herself  
Nick Jonas as Himself  
Selena Gomez as Selena Jonas  
Katherine Heigl As Ashley's "Mom"  


* * *

**

**It's Thursday morning.  
I slowly got out of bed. I ran as fast****  
as I could and start to throw up.  
This was one of those bad days.**

My mom walked in "Are you okay"

**I know that she isn't my real mom, but to me she is.  
I slowly lift up my head and shook it then I started to throw up again.  
Suddenly the doorbell ranged.**

"Who can that be at this time" my mom asked and walked out of the room.

**I pulled myself up and slowly walked out of the bathroom and slowly down the stairs.**

"Mom?"

**She turned around then I think I saw "Joe Jonas" in the door, my visions were blurry but it was defiantly him.**

"Joe?"

**"Katherine" who is my mom looked at "Joe" then at me.**

"hun the hospital called, I need to go in"

I nodded "it's fine"

"I will look after her Mrs Heigl"

She smiled "It's miss and thanks" she walked out as Joe walked in.

**I looked at "Joe" still trying to find out why he was here. My head started to hurt, my legs felt like jello.  
Suddenly I felt in the arms of "Joe".**

"Whoa I got you"

**Suddenly I picked me up bridal style and carried me upstairs.**

"Ashley where is your room?" he looked at the hallway.

**I pointed at a door weakly.**  
**He walked to it and opened it slowly carried me over to my bed, and lied me down carefully.**

I started to shake "It's so cold in here"

I put the duvet on me and smiled softly at me "try and get some sleep"

"W-why are you here?"

"We are friends right?"

**I nodded slowly, were we friends?**

"I wanted to give you a ride to school"

I smiled weakly at him "Thanks" I slowly closed my eyes.  


* * *

**When I opened my eyes again I found "Joe" sleeping on a chair.****  
I slowly sat up, I felt nauseous and got out and ran to the bathroom and started to throw up again.  
The door opened and "Joe" walked in.**

He knelled beside me "You okay?"

I pull back and looked at him "no. You should go, I don't want you to see me like this"

He removed a strand of hair from my eyes and flashed a smile "I'm here to help"

**Wow "Joe Jonas" Can really be kind and care about other.  


* * *

**

**It was Friday morning.  
I arrived at school, fit as always.  
I was about to walk inside the school when**  
**"Joe Jonas" ran up to me**.

"How are you feeling today?" he smiled at me

I looked up at him smiling "Better"

He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer "Good" he smiled

**I smiled back as we walked inside.**

"I'm gonna go and get some books out of my locker" I removed his arm

"Why don't we do it together?"

I pointed at "Joe's" locker "someone wanna talk to you" I walked away to my own locker.

**I took my math books out and my pencil case when Demi, Miley and Selena walked to me.**

"Why did you just walked in with Joe Jonas" Demi looked at me serious

"Because we are friends"

"Oh sweetie as his sister i'm gonna tell you this. You can't just be "Friends" with Joe Jonas, sooner or later he wants more, just take a look at Demi"

"Girls come on, we are just friends, nothing will ever happen between us. I have been with a guy like him before trust me, i'm not gonna try that again" I closed my locker and gave them a comfortable smile

"Ash we are just trying to protect you from heartbreak" Miley gave me a small smile

I smiled back "I know, but trust on this "We are just friends" Okay?"

**I turned around and saw "Joe" with his brother "Nick" I took a deep breath and walked to them.**

"Hey"

"Joe" smiled at me "Got everything you need"

I nodded "yup"

"Let's go" he smiled and wrapped his arm around my shoulders "See ya bro"  


* * *

**It was lunch time.  
****I was sitting by myself waiting for  
the girls, when I felt to arms around my waist.**

"Hey baby"

**And of course it was "Joe Jonas"**

"I told you i'm not your baby"

he removed his arms and sat beside me "I don't give a shit" he kissed my cheek

I couldn't help but blushed a bit "So aren't you going to sit with the others?"

"Nah not today" he smiled and took a bit of his sandwich.

**I looked up and saw the girls walking to the table.**

"What is he doing here" Demi glared at Joe

he looked up "Hello Demetria" he smirked at her.

"Hello ass-whole" she glared at him "i'll find another table" she was getting ready to walk away

"No Demi wait, Joe will leave" I looked at Joe

he sighed "fine I'll leave" he got up and kissed my cheek "See you later" he walked over to his friends.

**The girls sat down.  
I didn't looked at Selena but I could feel she were looking at me.**

I slowly turned my head to look at her "What?"

"He kissed you on the cheek? Yeah sure you two are "Just friends" right?" she took a bite of her apple

**I sighed and took a small bite of my apple.**

**

* * *

**

**After lunch I walked to my locker.  
I heard someone were following me and turned around and saw Joe.**

"I was going to kill you if you were going to scare me"

he smiled cutely "I wasn't"

I gave him a smile "idiot"

He laughed sarcastic "Funny. Anyways, are you going to be at my party tonight?"

"Do you want me to come?"

he smiled "yeah I actually do"

"Fine then i'll be there"

"great i'll see you tonight" he kissed my cheek and walked towards the entry of the school

"Joe!" I yelled at him

he turned around and yelled back "Yeah!"

I giggled and yelled yet again back "Where are you going! You have 3 classes left!"

He smiled "Home!" he turned around and bean walking.

**I looked around then decided to run to him.  
I jumped on his back**

"Take me with you"

he laughed "you could have asked nicely"

I jumped down and stepped in front of him "please"

he smiled "Get in"

**I smiled and got in.  


* * *

**


	5. Chapter 5

**Cast:  
Ashley Tisdale As Ashley Heigl  
Joe Jonas As Himself  
Miley Cyrus as Miley Lovato  
Demi Lovato As Herself  
Nick Jonas as Himself  
Selena Gomez as Selena Jonas  
Katherine Heigl As Ashley's "Mom"  


* * *

**

**When we arrived at Joe's.  
I got out of his car and smiled at him**

"Does your parents know you that you cut classes?"

"My parents don't care and beside they are not home now"

**We walked to the door and "Joe" unlocked it and we walked in.**

"you want something to drink?" he looked at me

"Water will be fine" I smiled at him as he walked to the kitchen.

**I walked into what I think is the living room and walked over to a wall of pictures.  
I was pictures of "Joe", "Nick", "Selena" and the other brother too as little.  
I found one of "Joe" I think and started to laugh, he was so cute.**

"Joe" walked in with the water "Get away from those"

I pointed at the picture "is that you?"

He walked to me "I was cute wasn't I" he said with a big smirk on his lips.

I looked at him "Yeah what happened" I started to laugh

"1...2...."

"uh oh" I ran out of the living room and outside

"3!" he started to chase me.

**I heard the door slam and turned around and saw "Joe" chasing me.  
I turned back around but suddenly tripped over something.**

"Joe" ran over to me "Are you okay?"

**I made sure I wasn't bleeding by checking my knees and hands**

"Yeah i'm fine"

**He reached out his hand.  
I looked at it then took it and pulled him down.**

I giggled "Hi"

**Suddenly I looked into his chocolate brown eyes.  
They were beautiful, he was beautiful.  
Then I felt a finger slide slowly on my lips.**

"I wanna kiss you" he whispered

"You..."

**Then I felt his lips crashing on mine.  
A soft but yet passionate kiss.  
I shouldn't but I did, I kissed him back.****  
I could feel he deepened it. It was so wrong but I enjoyed it.  


* * *

I don't know for how long we stayed there all I know is that I heard a voice**

"Ahem"

"Joe" pulled back "Kevin...Hey bro" he got up.

**I got up by myself, a bit confused about what just happened.  
This was just as the girls said would happen.  
I looked at "Joe" out of the corner of my eyes.  
I was falling for him, and I couldn't stop.**

"Kevin this is Ashley, Ashley this is my big brother Kevin"

**I could feel I were forming tears in my eyes**

"I gotta go. It was nice to meet you Kevin" I flashed a soft smile and then began to run across the street.

"Ashley!" I heard "Joe" shouting.

* * *

**It was now 7:30****  
I walked to the window and saw the people over at the "Jonas's" house,  
I should have been there, but I couldn't.**

"Why aren't you over there partying"

**I turned around and saw my "Mom" in the door**

"Because i'm falling so hard for Joe"

she smiled and walked to me "What's wrong in that"

"He is just like Zac Mom"

**"Zac" is my ex-boyfriend. He was just like "Joe" except I was to blind to see.  
All he wanted was Sex and I couldn't give him that so he cheated on me.  
I never told him about my HIV I was afraid of his reaction.  
With "Joe" it's different I don't know why.**

"I have a feeling that Joe is better for you than Zac"

"Why?"

"Get dressed and come downstairs" she left the room.

**I walked to my closet and found something of my new clothes I bought with the girls and started to get dressed.  
After that I fixed my hair and then walked downstairs.**

"mom?" I looked around

"Wow you look...beautiful"

I turned around and saw "Joe" walking out from the living room.

"Joe? What are you doing here?"

"You didn't showed up as promised, so now i'm picking you up"

My "Mom" walked out of the kitchen "Go and have fun"

I couldn't help but to smile "Goodnight mom" I walked out with Joe.

**On our way over to "Joe's" house he suddenly grabbed my wrist.**

I turned to him "What?"

**I felt his soft lips against mine, but I pulled away before it got more.**

"You shouldn't have done that"

"I wanted too, but what about what happened earlier?"

"It shouldn't have happened"

"What? If this is about me being a "Player" I can change"

"You don't get it do you? I'm sick Joe, I can't give you what you need"

"What I need is you, you are the best thing that ever walked into the entry of the school. You are the best thing that happened to me"

"You don't even know me"

"I know what there is you know, Your name, your personality"

**I just looked at him then walked over to his house.**

A drunk "Selena" walked to me "There you are!" she hugged me

I pulled back "Are you drunk?"

She giggled "Maybe a little bit"

* * *

**Later that night.  
I looked around and saw some people making out,  
some were sleeping and others were dancing. Then I saw "Joe"**

"Ashley!" he walked to me

I turned around "not now Joe"

**He grabbed my hand and turned me around.  
I looked at him he was drunk, I could even smell it on his breath.**

"Joe you are drunk"

"I'm crazy about you Ashley Heigl and have been ever since I saw you the first time"

"You are drunk, you won't remember this in the morning"

"Yes I will"

"Let me take you to bed"

"my brother and your friend walked up there"

"Then i'm gonna follow you home to my bed" We walked out of the house.  


* * *

**When we finally made it to my room, "Joe" lied down, I wrapped the duvet around him.**

"Get some sleep"

he grabbed my hand again "The kiss, it meant something to you didn't it?"

"Just get some sleep" I jerked my hand away and walked to the bathroom.

**I looked in the mirror, who was I kidding?  
Of course the kiss meant something.  
I was falling so hard for him. But I couldn't, I need to get out of it.**

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**Cast:  
Ashley Tisdale As Ashley Heigl  
Joe Jonas As Himself  
Miley Cyrus as Miley Lovato  
Demi Lovato As Herself  
Nick Jonas as Himself  
Selena Gomez as Selena Jonas  
Katherine Heigl As Ashley's "Mom"  


* * *

**

**It's was saturday morning  
I woke up in the living room.****  
Last thing i remembered was that i saw TV, but it was of and i had a blanket around me.  
I found a note on the table and opened it.**

_"Thanks for letting me staying.  
I'm sorry for taking your bed.  
We really need to talk.  
-Joe"_

**I got up and walked upstairs into my room.  
I opened my closet and found something to wear for today and then I went to the bathroom to take a shower.  


* * *

**

**After breakfast  
I was standing outside the "Jonas's" door.  
I was getting ready to knock but quickly pulled my hand away.  
I turned around and began to walk away, when I heard the door open.**

"Ashley!" It was "Joe"

**I began to walk a little fast. I couldn't talk to him, not now.  
But it didn't helped he grabbed my hand.**

"Were you just going to stand out there all day?"

I turned around "yeah kind a"

"We need to talk"

"Talk about what?"

"Last night"

**I didn't said anything as I tried to avoid eye-contact.**

"I'm crazy about you, is it really so hard to see?"

I looked at him "What?"

He laughed a bit "I don't go around to every girl I meet and call them "baby" trust me in that"

"It won't work out Joe"

"Why not? Is it because i'm a "Player" I can change that"

"i thought we went over this last night. I'm sick, I can't give you what you need Joe. I don't even know how many years or months for that matter I have left"

"What I need is you"

I pulled my hand back "Why are you saying that! You don't even know me"

He laughed a bit "This is like Dejá-vu. We talked about this last night. I don't need to know every little detail about you. I'm perfectly fine with what I know"

"Don't say that!" I slowly walks to my house.

I ran up in front of me "I'll prove to you that I can change"

"You don't get it do you? It's not that i'm worried about it's...You know what forget it"

"Tell me please"

I sighed and looked at him "I'm afraid that I will love you too much...I just can't Joe, i'm sorry"**  
I got on my feet and kissed his cheek and walked back to my house.  


* * *

**

**Before I knew it, the weekend were over.  
****It was Monday morning, I haven't spoken or even seen Joe since Saturday morning.  
When I arrived at school I saw the girls walking towards me.**

I smiled softly "Hey girls"

"Hey" they all 3 said on the same time

**We walked inside and I walked over to my locker and opened it.  
Suddenly a red rose felt out with a note on**  
**I picked it up read it.**

_"Be ready tonight at 7, wear nothing fancy, but not too fancy  
-Joe"_

**I looked around searching for "Joe" but couldn't find him anywhere.  
The girls walked over to me.**

"Who is that from?" Demi looked at it

I looked at Selena "Your brother"

"Joe?" she took the note and read it "Wow, he must really like you"

"How do you know?"

"I'm his sister, i'm suppose to know that kind of stuff. Beside he told me. But I don't trust him to be honest"

"I sure as hell don't" Demi glared at the note "He is just trying to get into your pants"

**I looked around still in search of "Joe" when I finally found him walking in with some of his friends.**

"I'll be right back" I walked over to them

**As "Joe" saw me he send me a smile**

"Hey Beautiful" he smiled at me "You got the note I see"

"You should have it back"

"Wait what?"

"I can't do this Joe"

"You can't be serious. I'm trying to hard to change for you"

"Don't. I just can't be with you"

"Why?"

I looked around at his friends looking at us "You know why"

"No why don't you tell me"

**I know that the whole hallway looked at us right now.**

"Is it because you are afraid of dying?"

**I heard people whispering around me.****  
Why is he doing this to me.  
I just looked at him.**

"Don't deny your feelings for me. And don't tell me you don't have any, I can feel that you do"

"How do you know?"

**With that I felt his lips on mine.  
Why did he always kissed me? It made****  
me falling for him even more and I didn't  
wanted that. I could feel he deepened it, before I knew it I kissed him back.**

He pulled back "You kissed me back, that has to mean something"

**I just looked at him and turned around on my heels and walked away, I couldn't deal with this right now.  


* * *

**

**When I arrived home from school I walked up to my room and looked out of the window.  
"Joe" just got home with "Selena", he looked sad.  
Then "Nick" Arrived home and they all 3 walked into the house together.**

* * *

**Later that day I was sitting in my room making homework.  
I looked at my watch it was 7.30. I dropped the book on my bed and walked to my closet.  
I walked into the bathroom and took a shower and started to get changed.  
When I was done a few minutes later, I walked down the stairs.**

"Mom? I'm going out"

She shouted from the kitchen "Have fun"

**I walked out and across the street to The "Jonas's" house, I couldn't believe I was doing this, but I was.  
I took a deep breath and pushed on the doorbell.**

"Selena" opened the door "Ashley Hey" she smiled "What are you doing here?"

"Is Joe home?"

"In his room, do you want me to get him?"

"Hmm can I?"

"Sure" she smiled and opened the door so I could walk in "First door on your right"

**I walked upstairs and walked down the hall and stopped by the first door at my right and knocked.**

"Come in!"

**I smiled by the sound of "Joe's" Voice, I don't know why, I just did.**

I opened the door slowly "Hi"

He looked around from his computer and looked at me "Wow...You look beautiful"

"I found this Note in my locker this morning saying I should be ready around 7:30.  
But I made this huge mistake by telling him "no" at first, but now I have changed my mind about it"

He smiled at me "Give me 10 minutes to change"

**I nodded and walked out of his room.  


* * *

**

**When we arrived to the restaurant, "Joe" parked the car and we walked in, as a waitress walked to us.**

"Can I help you"

"A table for two In the name of Joe Jonas"

she smiled "Follow me" she walked to a table by the window and we followed her.

"Here you go" she smiled and gave us the menus "I will be with you in 5 minutes" she walked away.

"I'm happy you changed your mind" Joe looked at me and gave me a smile.

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**Cast:  
Ashley Tisdale As Ashley Heigl  
Joe Jonas As Himself  
Miley Cyrus as Miley Lovato  
Demi Lovato As Herself  
Nick Jonas as Himself  
Selena Gomez as Selena Jonas  
Katherine Heigl As Ashley's "Mom"**

Guest starring:  
Angelina Jolie As Mrs Jonas (Sorry had to use someone)  
David Henrie as Joe's Friend  


* * *

**After dinner we left the restaurant.  
I looked at my watch it was 8:30.**

"Do you wanna watch a movie?"

I looked at "Joe" and smiled "Sure"

"Let's go"

**We walked over to his car and drove to the Movies.  


* * *

**

**After the movies we walked to the Ice cream parlour and got some ice cream.**

"What do you want?" he smiled at me

"Umm Starberry and Vanilla"

"Coming right up" he walked to the counter

**I couldn't believe I actually said no to him at first.  
I have never met anyone like him before.  
My mom were right he was nothing like "Zac"**

"Joe" Walked back to me "Strawberry and Vanilla"

I took the ice cone and smiled at him "Thank you"

He sat across me and smiled at me "You look really beautiful tonight"

"Thank you" I smiled at him.  


* * *

**After the ice cream parlour we arrived home. "Joe" parked the car and we got out.**

"Thanks for tonight" I slowly began to walk away from his car.

He ran up in front of me and smiled "I'm gonna walk you to the door"

I giggled "Okay then"

**We walked to my front door and I turned to him.**

"I had a great time tonight"

He smiled "Yeah me too" he slowly leaned in.

I put a finger on his lips "I don't kiss on first dates"

He grabbed my wrist and smiled "Rules are made to be broken" and he removed my finger and kissed me.

I pulled back and smiled "Goodnight"

He smiled back "Goodnight"

**I walked inside smiling, I couldn't stop smiling.  
But then I felt the smile fading away, I was falling to hard for him  
and sooner or later it was going to hurt him.  


* * *

**

**It's Tuesday Morning.  
I'm standing by my lockers with the girls.  
I haven't told them about my date with "Joe" yet.  
But I had a feeling I was about to, I saw "Joe" with "Nick" walking towards us.  
I smiled at "Joe" and I could see he smiled back.**

"Demi" looked at me "Why are you smiling?"

"Selena" caught my Eyes and turned around "Here comes trouble"

**"Joe" and "Nick" reached to us.**

Miley looked dreamily at Nick "Hi"

He smiled at her "Hey Miley"

**"Joe" walked behind me and wrapped his arms around me.  
I couldn't help but to smile.**

"Hey you" he kissed my cheek

"whoa are you two like...dating?"

I looked over at Demi "Is it a problem?"

She glared at Joe "Hurt her and I will personally hunt you down"

"uh i'm so scared" he laughed sarcastic

"I mean it, you threat girls like shit "Joe" why can't you just realized you hurt our feelings. Have you looked at "Taylor" lately?"

"No I haven't seen her since I broke up with her"

"my point exactly" she looked at me "We warned you about this" she walked away

**I looked at "Selena" she shook her head and walked away with Demi.  
"Miley" and "Nick" Somehow disappeared.**

I got out of "Joe's" arms "I can't believe this"

"I'm sorry beautiful"

"no Joe it isn't your fault" I looked down.

"Hey Hey look at me" he lifted up my chin

"Demi were right, but that's in the past. I'm with you now and I won't screw that up. When i'm with you I feel like a changed person"

**I laid my hand on his cheek and got on my toes and kissed him softly.**

I pulled back and smiled "Wanna walk to class together" I got down on my feet.

He smiled "Sure" he took my hand.  


* * *

**It was lunch time.  
I walked over to "Demi" and "Selena" still no "Miley"**

"May I sit?"

"Demi" looked up at me "If you must"

I sat down across them "I know you don't like Joe, but I do. I have never met anyone like him before"

"Miley" ran over to us "Oh my god! Guess what! Nick just asked me out!"

"That's great Miles" I smiled at her

"I know right!...Wait what were you three talking about?" she sat down beside me.

"Joe and Ashley" Selena looked up "Look Ash he is my brother I know him. He won't change trust me"

"He will, just give him one chance...please"

"Demi" looked at me "One chance but if he as much as hurt you i'll bite his head off"

I giggled "Thanks"

"Miley" looked at the table "Aren't you getting something to eat Ash?"

"Uh umm no i'm not that hungry"

"You have been eating in days" Selena looked at me.

"I ate a lot of breakfast" I gave them a soft but fake smile.  


* * *

**After school  
I were waiting for "Joe" by his locker.****  
The door to the classroom he was in opened and people started to walk out.  
But no "Joe"**

"Hey David!"

**"David" one of "Joe's" friend turned around and walked to me.**

"Ashley? Joe's new girl? What's up?"

"Where is Joe?"

"He went home "Math" isn't really his thing"

"Thanks" I smiled at him and walked out to my car.  


* * *

**When I arrived at his house I rang the doorbell and "Kevin" answered it.**

"Ashley right?" he smiled at me

I nodded "Is Joe here?"

"yeah up in his room, the principal kicked him home"

**I walked inside and up the stairs  
"The principal kicked him home" but "David" told me  
he left because math wasn't his thing.  
I stood outside his door and knocked.**

"Come in!"

I opened the door and walked in "Hey"

He turned around "Hey you" he smiled at me.

I walked to him and gave him a peck on the lips "So why didn't you had math today?"

he shrugged his shoulders "math isn't my thing"

I sat down on his bed "Do you always say that when you got kicked home by the principal? That "math isn't you thing" huh"

"Who told you?"

"Kevin. Why did you get kicked home?"

He shrugged his shoulders again "He doesn't like me very much"

I started to laugh "That isn't a reason to get kicked home from school?"

"Laugh all you want, but he still don't like me"

**Someone knocked on the door**

"Come in"

**A woman around my "Mom's" age opened the door and walked in.**

"Oh hunni didn't know you had a guest"

"Mom this is Ashley my girlfriend, Ashley this is my mom Angelina"

**I looked at her Wow she doesn't not look like a woman who gave birth to 4 kids.**

I smiled at her "nice to meet you Mrs Jonas"

She smiled back "nice to meet you too Ashley, do you wanna stay for dinner?"

"Sure, I would love too"

"great" she smiled and left the room

"Joe" looked at me "I think she likes you"

He got up from the chair and walked to me "just not as much as me though" he leaned down.

I giggled "oh really"

"Yes really" he kissed me softly  


* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**Cast:  
Ashley Tisdale As Ashley Heigl  
Joe Jonas As Himself  
Miley Cyrus as Miley Lovato  
Demi Lovato As Herself  
Nick Jonas as Himself  
Selena Gomez as Selena Jonas  
Katherine Heigl As Ashley's "Mom"**

Guest Staring:  
Chace Crawford As Ashley's Cousin  
Angelina Jolie as Mrs Jonas  


* * *

**It was dinner time at the Jonas's house.****  
I sat between Selena and Joe  
I just looked at my plate, there was a big steak on it and some salad.**

I heard Mrs Jonas's voice "Why aren't you eating anything sweetie?"

I looked up "I'm not that hungry"

**I could feel Joe's eyes looking at me,  
I slowly looked down on the plate again and took the knife and fork in my hands  
and slowly cut out a piece of the steak.  
I looked at in and slowly put it in my mouth.  


* * *

**

**After dinner me and Joe walked up to is room.  
I lied down on his bed while he sat by the foot end of the bed.**

"That's the first time in long time I kept something down"

He started to massage my feet "I'm happy to hear that"

I giggled "What are you doing. That tickles"

"Shh and enjoy" he smiled at me.

**I tickled but it felt so good, no one have ever done this for me before.  
Suddenly I could feel his lips on my feet.**

I giggled "Joe?"

He crawled up and lied beside me "Yeah?"

"nothing" I smiled at him.

He wrapped a arm around my waist "Wanna watch a movie?"

"I need to get home, it's getting late"

"Do you have too?"

"yes I have too"

"Let me walk you home then"

I giggled "I live just across the street?"

"So? You never know what could happen"

"That's true" I sat up "Let's go big guy"

**He laughed and got out of bed.  
We left the room and walked downstairs.**

I walked to the living room "Thanks for letting me stay for dinner Mrs Jonas"

she smiled at me "You are welcome, maybe you can invite your mom over too sometime"

"Sure"

"Ma i'm gonna walk Ashley home"

"Sure" she smiled

**We walked outside.  
We were in the middle of the street when I saw someone by the door.**  
**Someone that looked very familiar too me.  
The person turned around as we were reached the driveway.**

"Chace!" I quickly let go of Joe's hand and ran over to him and jumped in his arms.

**He hugged me tight then put me down.  
Chace were one of my best friends since forever, beside he was my cousin.**

He smiled "God I have missed you"

I smiled "i have missed you too"

Joe reached to us "Ahem?" he cleared his throat

I turned to him "Joe this is my best friend and cousin Chace, Chace this is Joe my boyfriend"

"Whoa did you say Boyfriend?" He looked at me then practically gave Joe a glare.

"Yes I said boyfriend, would you stop looking at him like that? He is not a killer?"

"Don't worry Beautiful i'm not afraid of him"

Chace looked again at Joe and gave him the glare again "I wouldn't have said that if I were you"

I turned to Joe and smiled softly "You should better go"

"I'll see you tomorrow at school" he kissed me softly "Goodnight beautiful"

I smiled "Goodnight handsome"

**He walked away and I grabbed Chace's hand and we walked inside.**

"Does he know that you are sick?"

"Yeah he knows, and he have been very sweet and kind about it"

"He is probably just like Zac"

"Actually he is better than Zac, even my mom says that. Why are you here anyways?"

"i missed my best friend and favorite cousin"

"Only cousin"

he laughed "Whatever"

"So need a place to stay?"

"Yes please"

I laughed "good thing we have a guest room huh"  


* * *

**It's Wednesday morning.  
****I arrived at school tired and totally exhausted, I stayed up pretty much the whole night talking with Chace.  
I was too tired to see where I was walking so suddenly I bumped into someone.**

"I'm so sorry"

"Someone looks tired"

I looked up and saw Joe and smiled "Hey"

"Hey cutie" he kissed me "Why are you so tired?"

"I stayed up talking with Chace the whole night"

"Why didn't you stayed home then?"

"I'm not a ditcher"

"Are you saying that I am?"

I giggled "Maybe, maybe not"

**He laughed and took my hand.  


* * *

**

**After my two first classes I were on my way to the library.****  
On my way there I saw Joe, he had his arms around his ex-girlfriend Taylor.  
I couldn't believe my own eyes, they girls were right all along. And I felt for him.  
I pulled my phone out of my pocket and walked behind a bush and dialed Joe's number.**

He answered it "Joe speaking"

I tried to hold back my tears "Hey It's me"

He sound nervous "Umm hey beautiful"

"What are you up too?"

"I'm just...You know talking with Nick"

**I lied to me, I couldn't deal with this so I just hung up on him  
and sat down on the grass, hugging my knees and started to cry.  


* * *

**


	9. Chapter 9

**Cast:  
Ashley Tisdale As Ashley Heigl  
Joe Jonas As Himself  
Miley Cyrus as Miley Lovato  
Demi Lovato As Herself  
Nick Jonas as Himself  
Selena Gomez as Selena Jonas  
Katherine Heigl As Ashley's "Mom"**

**Guest Staring:  
Chace Crawford As Ashley's Cousin  


* * *

**

**It's the end of the school day  
I have been sitting behind the bush ever since I saw Joe with Taylor.  
****He had called a few times but I didn't wanted to pick it up.  
I heard the bell ring for the last time today, which means it was time to get home.  
I got up and walked inside the hallways.  


* * *

**

**Everyone walked out of their classrooms including Joe.  
I stopped walking when he walked towards me.  
I looked down as I could feel he were getting close.**

"There you are. I have been calling you?"

**I didn't said anything but just let a single tear run down on my cheek and down on the ground.**

He lift up my chin "What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

I looked him in the eyes and said quietly "They were right about you"

"Who was? What are you talking about?"

"I can't believe I felt for this and for you. It was all just a trick wasn't it?"

"Ashley what are you talking about?" he wiped away another tear there were rolling down.

"I'm talking about you and Taylor. I saw you two after the 2 first classes outside. I know what I saw Joe"

"Then please tell me, because I have no idea what you are talking about"

"Could you please stop pretending? This is hard enough as it is.  
I really thought I found a great guy in you, but I were wrong. I was so wrong" I looked at him one last time and walked by him.  


* * *

**When I arrived home after school  
I walked straight up to my room.  
I walked in and sat on my bed hugging me knees, trying to control my tears and my feelings.  
As the tears rolled down my cheek I heard someone knocking on my window.  
I looked up and saw Joe.  
I got up and walked to the window and pulled the curtain down.**

"Ashley please talk me to"

**I sat down on my bed.****  
I took my Ipod out of my nightstand drawer and put the earplugs in my ears and turned on music.  
Then the door to my room opened and I could see some legs walked in.**

"Ashley!"

**I looked up and saw Chace then pulled the earplugs out of my ears.**

"What?!"

"sheesh no need to be so angry. Why the hell is Joe knocking on your window?"

"I don't wanna see him okay?"

"What did he do?"

"Nothing just forget it"

"That idiot!"

"Just ignore him and please leave my room"

"Fine whatever" he walked out of my room.  


* * *

**It was getting late. I could see a shadow outside my window, Joe were still out there.**

"Go away Joe!"

"No not until you talk to me!"

**I got up from my bed and walked to the window and pulled the curtain up and opened it.  
I walked back to my bed, then he climbed in.**

"Please tell me what you saw between me and Taylor"

I looked up at him "I saw your arms around her waist, you stood there pretty close"

"I can explain"

"You don't have to. I should have seen this coming. A player just can't stick to one girl at the time. You told me you would change"

He sat down beside me and took my hand "It wasn't what it looked like"

I rolled my eyes "Just leave Joe" I pulled my hand back

"She were sad..."

I interrupted him "Get out!" my tears started to roll down my cheeks.

"You have to listen to me. Please"

"I really felt for you Joe"

**He cupped my head in his hands and wiped away my tears with the pads of his thumbs.**

"And I felt for you, I'm still falling" he gave me a small smile.

"You do?" I looked at him

He smiled "Yeah I do. You are everything I have dreamed of. You are good for me Ashley"

"What about Taylor?"

He sighed "Taylor is a friend, she needed a hug and a shoulder to cry on.  
Nothing is going on with me and her, please believe that. I'm done with being the "Player" I have changed. All because of you"

"You promise?"

"I promise. Just give me a 2nd chance"

I nodded

**He smiled and kissed me as softly as ever.  
I could hardly feel his lips, but they were there.  
I pulled back and smiled softly at him, then gave him a hug, just having his arms around me made me feel safe.**

I pulled away and smiled at him "Please stay the night"

he smiled "Anything you want"

**We lied down on my bed, I pulled the duvet over us and he wrapped his arm around my waist.**

"Goodnight beautiful" He gave my neck a gently kiss.

I could feel this chills down by back and arms.

I smiled "Goodnight"  


* * *


End file.
